Nobody's Perfect
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Part 2 added -- A Ron X Percey ficcy. Ron comes home for the hoildays and finds out something that nobody's perfect.
1. Default Chapter

Nobody's Perfect  
Chaser  
Percey X Ron

* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Zyre for the Plot Bunny.   
  
  
" Why do I have to go? Send him, he's been here all day." Ron shouted as he pointed to his brother who was sitting at the kitchen table engrossed in a large red book.  
  
" Your brothers been working."  
  
" So have I."  
  
" Ronald Weasley I asked you to go for me. I'm your mother and as long as you live under this roof you will do as I say."  
  
" But I don't live here anymore." Ron corrected his mother.   
Molly Weasley paused, but before she could continue Percy stood up and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.   
  
" Mother relax, I'll go. I need to run a few errands anyway. Ron why don't you go and get some rest now."  
  
Without hesitation Percy picked up his things and went up stairs. Leaving his brother to deal with his now annoyed mother.   
Seeing that his mother was about to give him a lecture. Ron dashed towards the stairs to make a timely escape.  
  
" And where do you think you are going?"  
  
" My room." Ron said hopefully.  
  
" Ron I don't understand you. You know very well your brother works hard and works himself to death. Yet you couldn't do a simple thing like go to the market for me. "  
  
" Oh mum don't start that now. I'm really tired and you know something, I love you dearly but I work too you know. Percy's not the only one here who works hard Mom. He's not special. He could have gone for you earlier but no he's too damned special for that. He's too special to get his head out of some stupid book to go to the store for HIS mother. You wanna know something else? I don't get it either."   
  


Ron slowly made his way up the still narrow and creaky stairs to his old room. Which was now being used as a guestroom. Gone was the orange décor and posters of his still favorite team. Only thing that remained was the memories of his childhood that was embedded within the brown walls. 

" Trying to make me go run and errands like I'm still some child. I worked all-day and rushed all the way here for the holidays and I get stuck having to go, while Percy's been here all day. Why couldn't he go? No he waits until it's convent for him and I look like the bad son to go. Oh I forgot Percy's freaking perfect! Heaven forbid he has to lift a finger." Ron spat as he removed his clothing and threw himself on his old bed.  
  
Lying there he damned that fact that everyone treated Percy as if he was some sort of saint. Where even as an adult he was treated like the forgotten child.  
  


That evening as the moon made its arrival into the sky. The Weasley home was filled with the familiar sounds of life. Bill Weasley was talking with Charlie about a recent issue with a Horntail. Fred was showing Ginny his latest creation against his mothers objections. While George and Bill were holding a contest to see who could withstand a tongue taffy the longest. Ron sat across from them all still irritated from earlier and had taken to glaring at Percy from where he sat. Even with Ron's sour mood dinner went as it always did at the Burrow.

When everyone had retired to bed, Ron found his way outside. He walked through their garden; that was still in need of some weeding; kicking a stray gnome here and there. Sighing he thought about how everyone treated his brother. He hated to admit it but he was jealous. For once he would like to be treated like he was the most important person in his family…just once.

Leaning against an old oak tree he stopped. Looking up he watched the star as they danced their dance of light. He felt like the stars, always trying to outshine the others, to be the brightest in a sea full of others.

Looking back he noticed someone was watching him. Thinking it was one of the twins getting ready to do something to him. He quickly walked up to him. As he reached the sitting figure he noticed that they were to small to be one of the twins. Those two were wide for no good reason and this one was thinner. 

" Who's there?" he said a little above a whisper.   
The figure's head popped up and began to rub its face.  
That's when Ron saw that it was Percy.   
" What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"N…nothing. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
" Yeah but so should you. Mum'll have cows if she finds you out here."  
  
" So I don't care."  
  
'Okay that's new.' Ron thought.  
" Percy you okay? You feeling alright?"  
  
" Yes, I just …I just needed some fresh air."  
  
" You coulda opened a window." Ron said as he reached his brother who was still siting hunched over on a little stone bench. Kneeling down beside his brother he asked." Okay so what's the real reason you're out here Percy?"   
  
" Not like you care! None of you do!" Percy spat.   
  
Ron was startled by his brothers' words. He may not like him much sometimes but he did love him. " Yes I do."  
  
" No you don't. I hear you all talk about me."  
  
" But Percy it's not like we don't care about you. You're our brother, we love you."  
  
" Come off it Ron. You don't think I know."  
  
" Know what?"  
  
" You hate me. You hate be cause of how mom treats me different from you."  
  
" Yeah so that does bother me a bit but so what. That's only 'cuz your fucking perfect."  
  
" I'm not perfect."  
  
" Yeah right, trying telling that to mother. Anyhow you didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here?"  
  
" Thinking," he said as he turned away from Ron.  
  
" You're as bad a liar as Ginny is."  
  
Percy stood up and moved from Ron. " What do you want from me!?"  
  
" For one, you might want to lower your voice. Fancy mom wouldn't appreciate you waking her up. Second I'd like to why you're out here crying and being all UN- Percy like."  
  
" I was not…" he began but was cut short.   
  
"The red swollen eyes and runny nose are dead give away." Ron said as he pointed towards his brothers' face. Percy closed his mouth without finishing his protest.   
  
" So you gonna tell me what's eating at you? Look I'm your brother. I'm not gonna laugh at you or nothing."  
  
" Yes you will."  
  
" Shit Percy, I'm not fifteen anymore, I'm twenty-four for heavens sake. I'm not gonna go run and tell Fred and George just go make fun of you. I'm bigger that that…now."  
Percy remained silent as paced a circle on the grass. Bringing his arms up around himself he looked up at the star lit sky.  
" How about this? I'll make you a deal. You tell me what's bugging you and I'll tell you a secret."  
  
" If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone not even Harry."  
  
" Okay."  
  
"Promise me!" Percy insisted.  
  
" Okay, okay I promise. Now tell me already."  
  
" Fine, I came out here to be alone for a while to get away from being me. I'm tired of being Perfect little can do no wrong Percy."  
  
" Aren't we all." Ron mumbled.   
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Nothing go on." Ron said with a smile.  
  
Moving towards the bench and sitting down next to Ron. Who was sitting cross-legged on the grass he continued. " I just wanted to be normal for a while. I want to be treated like you not like some kind of precious object."  
  
"That's it? Well that's okay, nothing but a normal feeling. We all want to be someone else sometimes."  
  
" You feel like that?"  
  
" Yeah all the time." Ron said waving his arm in front of him.  
  
" Why? You've got everything. You have a good job, your own place, no one expects miracles from you and I bet you probably have some one special too."  
  
Ron laughed. " You're kidding right? First of all, my job is okay but might kill me one day. No scratch that it will kill me one day. My so-called home is a box room a little bigger than the one I have here with less furniture, which I never see. And if there was some one special I wouldn't have to spend all that money on more blankets to keep me warm at night."  
Percy chucked at Ron's words. " Ok so what do you want to know? Ron asked." It's my turn to tell you a secret."  
  
" You don't have too."  
  
" No a deals a deal. So you want big one or a little one? I got all kinds."  
  
" Ron you don't have to."  
  
" Okay a medium one then. Okay let's see…hmm…. Okay I was the one who turned Ginny's skin pink and made her hair rainbow colored."  
  
" I knew that, that's no secret. Everyone knows that. Why do you think you were spitting up frogs all that summer?"  
  
" So that was her? And here I thought that was George using me as a guinea pig again. Remind me to get her for that later. Okay since you knew that one I got a better one."  
  
" Ron I said you don't have to tell me anything. It was just nice to have someone to listen to me."  
  
" Did you know I'm gay?"  
  
" Huh? You're what?" Percy choked.  
  
" Didn't know that now did ya? I'm gay and not the happy kind either."  
  
" How? For how long?"  
  
" A while and need you ask."  
  
" Does mom know?"  
  
" Nope and you not gonna tell her."  
  
" No, no."  
  
" Good so now we even."  
  
" So am I."  
  
"Excuse you? You wanna repeat that, I kinda deaf in one ear." Ron said with a raise of his brow and wiggling his finger in his right ear.  
  
" I said so am I."  
  
" No freaking way!" Ron said slightly louder than he should have.  
  
" I sort of lied when I said why I came out here."  
  
Wiggling over to closer to his brother." Oh do tell brother." Ron said extremely interested in what his brother had to say now.  
  
" The real reason was, yes I am tired of being perfect in everyone's eyes and I needed sometime alone because…well…"  
  
" Yeah go one, don't stop now."  
  
" I was having thoughts about someone I shouldn't."  
  
"What kind of thoughts, the good, the bad, the naughty?"  
  
" A little of all but more sexual ones." Percy said, as he blushed hard enough that Ron noticed even in the dead of the night.  
  
" NO! About who? Its Bill right. It's the hair, isn't it?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Oh I know its Charlie, you like that rugged type huh?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Well it sure as hell can't be the other two. They're just kinda strange even for their own good, so who is it? Can't be Ginny being that you already said you like boys and all. Who?"  
  
" You."  
  
End.  
  
  
Yes I know A bad place to leave off but the bunnies left me. I'm however working on more. ^__^  
  
  



	2. part 2

Title: Nobody's Perfect 2/2  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: This where I tell you I don't own this…………I don't own this. Characters not mine, idea mine kinda sorta.  
  
Title is a Madonna song on her stinky last album.  
  
Warnings: Some colorful language  
  
Notes: I not normal. This was all Zy's fault and her Technicolor spotted bunnies.  
  
I'm not too happy with how this came out but oh well.  
  
  
  
Sitting outside Ronald Weasley sat with his older brother. He'd come outside to be alone and to just get away from the madness he called family. He didn't know that in evening to the very same day he'd damned his brother, that he would be sitting with him. Trying to comfort him the best he could and be told that he was ht object of his brothers affection.  
  
"Excuse you." Ron said.  
  
" I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Forget what I said. Just forget it."  
  
" No I won't forget it."  
  
" I said forget it. I made a mistake." Percy said as he stood up from the stone bench and proceeded to walk towards the house.  
  
" Like hell you did! Don't walk away…" Ron yelled after his brother. As he scrabbled to stand up and run to him, nearly taking the stone bench with him.  
  
" Whose out there!" screamed a voice from one of the windows in the house.  
  
Ron stopped where he was, trying not to make a sound. There was a short silence, Where the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of crickets and if you listened carefully the sounds of heavy breathing.  
  
"Let me find out whose in my yard and I'll turn you into a gerbil!" Molly Weasley then decided she was going to make good on her threat and sent several green sparks down unto the yard.  
  
At the sight of the sparks Ron ran. He wasn't stupid enough to just stand by, his mother was never one for idle threats. Percy was already inside the house and well on his way up the stairs quietly.  
  
Slowly creeping past his parents' bedroom Percy continued up towards his room. He could hear the faint sounds of his mother grumbling about strays in the yards and his father mumbling for her to go back to sleep. That it was probably one of the twins' creations.  
  
After safely avoiding the creaky floor boards Percy entered his room. Once inside he sat on the edge of his bed, placed his head in his hands and quietly began to cry.  
  
"Why'd I have to tell him? I'm so stupid! He probably hates me now that he knows I'm really a freak. " He said to himself between sobs.  
  
There was a knock at his door shortly after he began to belittle himself. Trying his best to remain quiet and stifle the sounds of breathing, he pretended to be sleeping.  
  
" I know you're in there, open up."  
  
Again he remained silent. He thought that hopefully his younger brother would catch the clue that he wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to him.  
  
"Open up Percy. We need to talk."  
  
Starring at the door Percy watched the wood bounce from ever time Ron knocked on it. For twenty minutes he watched at Ron knocked on the door telling him to open up, they needed to talk. He didn't; want to talk to anyone at this moment. What he really wanted was to fade away, to find that rock he's heard so much about and hide under it.  
  
" Percy open this door before mom wakes up again and turns us both into gerbils! Come on Percy! I'll stand out here all night if I have to…Oh the hell with it!" Ron spat.  
  
"Finally!" Percy whispered as he heard footsteps leading away from his room.  
  
" What you thought you'd get rid of me like that? Shame on you!" Ron said when he apparated into his brothers room. " You know for someone who says he likes me, not opening the door is not the way to show it." Ron smirked.  
  
" Go away Ron. I'm tired. I want to got to sleep."  
  
" Yeah ok so anyhow, so why me?"  
  
" Ron I don't want to talk about it and I said forget it."  
  
" Percy stop it already okay. I want to know why me. I think I have a right to know."  
  
" I said forget it. Leave me alone already!" Percy yelled as the tears he'd been holding back since Ron came to the door, came down.  
  
For the first time Ron truly saw his brother. He saw behind the straight face and holier than thou attitude. "Percy…" he whispered. " I can't," moving closer to him he kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Why?" Percy said as if he was in a great deal of pain.  
  
" I can't because it's really important to me. I don't mean to upset you or anything but you said something to me that's…well it's …how can I put this?"  
  
" You hate me don't you? You think I'm more of a freak than before, right?"  
  
" No you're not a freak and I don't think that."  
  
" Don't lie to me!"  
  
" I'm not, I don't lie. But in order for us to talk about this you have to relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're my brother and I love you even if I treat you like crap sometimes…okay most of the time. That doesn't change the fact that I do care about you and I don't think you're a freak."  
  
"Yeah right Ron. You know as well as I do that thoughts about your own brother is not normal."  
  
" So you just have different tastes, that's all."  
  
" I'm sick! Admit it!" Percy said as the tears began a steady stream down from his swollen eyes down his red cheeks.  
  
Bringing his hands up, Ron wiped away his tears. " No you're not and if we're gonna give this a try, you're gonna have to stop saying stuff like that."  
  
Percy moved Ron's hand away and pushed him back. "Don't play with me like that. It's not funny! It's not right! GET OUT!  
  
" Huh?! Wait that's not…" he said as he struggled to keep his balance.  
  
" I said get out! I don't need you making fun of me!"  
  
" But I wasn't…" Ron tried to say as Percy stood up and began to shove him.  
  
" And I actually believed that you gave a damn for a minute. I should've known better!" Percy yelled as he pushed and shoved Ron towards the door.  
  
Ron's back was now against the wall and Percy was making it a point to get him out. Even if it meant pushing him through the door.  
  
" Percy stop it!" Ron cried out.  
  
Ron struggled with Percy for a while as he tried hard not to be pushed through the door. Noticing that he was at a loss Ron pushed his brother back with all his might. Percy wasn't the biggest person and didn't weigh much compared to Ron.  
  
" Now stop it already damn it!"  
  
" I said get out!"  
  
" No, not until you tell me what the hell just happened."  
  
" Get out of my room! Get out or I'll scream and wake mom up."  
  
" Fine whatever you want Percy. I'll leave but you know you're gonna have to face me sooner or later."  
  
Ron left without a second glance. He was annoyed and frustrated with his brother. Once inside his room he threw himself back on his bed. The ghoul in the attic began to bang on the pipe as he tried to figure out what he said that set Percy off.  
  
Ron couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He tried to be nice about it and cheer Percy up at the same time. He couldn't quite understand Percy's anger towards him, even after he said he wasn't upset and was willing to try it. He drifted off to sleep with those thoughts still on his mind.  
  
The next morning was a mess, it began with the twins running up and down the stair screaming about they saw Santa Claus. Molly Weasley had to chase them outside in their pajama just to shut them up. She was screaming something about they were a day early.  
  
Ron joined most of his family for breakfast and noticed Percy wasn't among them. Ron lounged around the house most of the day waiting to see his older brother. Finally settling to join Ginny for some last minute shopping.  
  
By the time he got back he was in a better mood. Yet even at dinner he didn't see the person he most wanted to speak too. Waiting until everyone went to bed once again, he knocked on Percy's door.  
  
" I'm busy."  
  
" Percy open up it's me Ron."  
  
" Go away."  
  
" Come on lets not do this again. Come on open the door and let's talk this out."  
  
" I said go away, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
" Fine!" Ron spat walking away back to his room.  
  
' If you don't want to do this the nice way I'll do it the rude way.' he thought as he waited.  
  
It was well past two in the morning when Ron decided to make his move. Dressed in his nightclothes he apparated into his brothers' room as he did the night before.  
  
Percy lay in his bed, resting his head on a rather large book. His usually perfectly combed hair was a mess and sticking out at odd ends. He still wore his glasses and the clothes from the day before.  
  
Slowly he moved towards the bed and sat down. Doing his best not to disturb him. Ron watched Percy for quite awhile as his chest slowly rose and feel in a soft rhythm. Ron produced his wand from his pocket and began working a complex silencing spell on the room. ' Not gonna use mom against me this time.' He thought as he finished the spell.  
  
Once he finished he shifted up on the bed until he was almost face to face with Percy's sleeping form and poked him. Percy swatted his hands yet didn't wake. Ron poked him again and again with an evil grin on his face. He poked his brother in the face and chest until the boy sat up.  
  
" Leave me alone you two…" Percy said as he turned and noticed that it wasn't the twins bothering him in his sleep but his youngest brother.  
  
" Mornin' sleepy head."  
  
" What do you want?" Percy said in a dry irritated tone.  
  
" To talk."  
  
" I have nothing to say to you."  
  
" Bull shit. Now stop acting like dick and talk to me. I'm kinda getting tired of chasing you around and waiting for you to come around. I'm not the most patient man in the world if you haven't noticed. So either you talk now or I forget everything you told me yesterday and you can go about wallowing in your our self pity."  
  
Percy was silent as he scooted away to the edge of the bed. Fixing his glasses he gave Ron his best scowl. It was the same face he would give Ron every time he caught him coming out of the girls' bathroom when they were in school together.  
  
" Ok since you have nothing to say I'm gonna talk. Ok so you say you like me in that fashion. Okay I can live with that. First and foremost I don't think you're a freak and I'm not here trying to make fun of you or whatever you think it is. Ok I admit it's not the usual type of offers I usually get but hey I'm always up for something new." Ron stopped for a moment to see if he was going to get a response but none came.  
  
" Okay lets see, what else did I want o say to you. Oh yeah like I said if you wanna try this you gonna have to stop this Prima Dona stuff and just loosen up a bit. And I know you don't want anyone else to know about it and I don't live here so you have nothing to worry about it. So are we gonna try this and get it over with. I must admit I'm a bit curious about it myself now that I think about it. So you gonna say something or can I go back to sleep?"  
  
" Are you playing with me?"  
  
" No, what did I just say."  
  
" I need to know Ron. This is really difficult for me." Percy said as he looked down at his feet.  
  
" I know, it's no bowl of cherries for me either but come on, you only live once or twice if I listen to that old lady I met in Knockturn alley but that's a whole other story. So what you say, I fixed the room so no one can hear us and I conned Fred into spiking everyone dinner drinks with a small sleeping draught so we have all night and most likely most of the morning."  
  
" Is everything a joke with you?" Percy questioned, snapping his gaze from his feet to Ron's smirking face.  
  
" No not really but if I don't laugh at it, I'd be… I'd be you."  
  
Percy looked at his brother with the same eyes he did the night before, right before he tried putting his brother through the door.  
  
" What I mean is why take everything so seriously…ok umm…I'm putting my foot in my mouth and it doesn't taste too good, so it's up to you Percy. Your call, try it and get it out of your system or not and always wonder what it would have been like. From what I've been told I'm not that bad."  
  
Percy stood up from the bed and paced around his little room for a while. He said nothing nor did he look in Ron direction.  
  
Ron stretched out on Percy's bed and began looking at the book that had put his brother to sleep. After flipping through most of it he asked, " What is this boring stuff you're reading?"  
  
"Its' not boring, it's work."  
  
" I still say it's boring."  
  
" Ron shut up I'm trying to think."  
  
" About? Not like there's much to think about."  
  
" How can you say that. This isn't like picking classes or what you're going to wear the next day. I don't think you understand. This is really important to me. I mean it's not…I dunno."  
  
" Percy do you want to or not, yes or no?"  
  
" Honestly?"  
  
" No… of course honestly."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Finally." Ron sighed.  
  
Ron jumped off the bed and moved towards Percy. Smiling at him Ron grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the bed. Slowly he laid Percy down and sat next to him.  
  
Percy had a look of fear on his face when Ron leaned down and softly kissed him. Ron repeated his soft kisses on Percy's tightly closed lips until he relaxed. Once he had Percy willingly returning his kisses he moved to caressing his chest. Taking it ever so slow with him Ron advanced. Little by little gaining accesses to Percy's body.  
  
Percy eventually opened up to his desire and began taking an active part. Ron had already removed most of Percy's clothing and was working on making sure he touched every part of his unclothed flesh.  
  
Ron thought he was in control of the situation until he found out that quiet, reserved Percy had taken his advice and let loose. Ron found himself on the receiving end of what he called slow torture. He always thought he would be the dominant one when it came to Percy.  
  
How ever wrong he was as Percy straddled him and took complete control away. Ron was the one begging for Percy to hurry up. Ron was the one eagerly wanting release.  
  
Percy was living his fantasy and enjoying every ounce of it.  
  
Once done Percy lay on top of Ron with smile and whispered, " Thank you."  
  
Ron sat up on his arms and kissed his brother on the forehead. " Don't mention it and you better not expect nothing for Christmas."  
  
"Well then can I re-wrap you and open you again?" Percy smiled.  
  
" Oh what the heck I'm in a giving mood." 


End file.
